Daughter of Light and Dark
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Hermione isn't who she thinks she is. It turns out she's the daughter of light and dark. Even though Voldermort's gone there are still Death Eaters on the loose. What happens when she finally learns who and what she is? Will she finally be able to love?
1. Chapter 1

A/ N: *grins* Yes, yes this is another new story…. LMAO! This is a story idea I got from reading Not2Innocent's The Daughter of Light and Dark… She told me I could use her plotline so here we are… I have enjoyed all of the HP stories I have wrote and that I am still updating but I must say I had a blast writing this chapter and this whole story… After getting the okay from Not2Innocent to go ahead I started writing this story and I had the entire story wrote within six hours… I couldn't stop writing for it… LOL! This story is AU and although Voldermort is dead already there are several Death Eaters who are still at large… So without further adue hold on to your seat folks you're in for a ride!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione was doing her nightly patrol as she thought about what had happened earlier that day. She still couldn't believe that she had been able to have a conversation with a wolf in her head. As she made her way through the halls looking for those who were breaking curfew she made up her mind to go and talk to the Headmaster because the wolf wasn't the only one who has talked to her in her head.

She smiled at the Bloody Baron as she descended the steps to the dungeons. "Is there anyone out down here Baron?"

The Bloody Baron looked at the young woman standing in front of him and knew who she was and what she was. "No Mistress there aren't any children out. Why are you out patrolling by yourself Mistress? I thought that you were supposed to be patrolling in pairs."

Hermione stared at the Bloody Baron in shock and with wide eyes. "Why are you calling me Mistress, Baron? As for why I'm patrolling alone it's simple. Pansy Parkinson was supposed to be patrolling with me but of course she wouldn't want to patrol with me because I'm a lowly Mudblood."

The Baron shook his head and said "I'm calling you Mistress because as of tomorrow that will be part of your title. I will float beside you as you walk back to your common room. If you do not tell the Headmaster that Parkinson has been skipping her patrols I will. It's not safe for you to be walking on your own. Voldermort may be dead Mistress but there are still several Death Eaters on the loose yet."

Hermione sighed but nodded. As she walked back up the stairs with the Baron floating next to her she heard a noise. She drew her wand out and clasped it in her hand. "It looks like I'll be deducting points and giving a detention after all tonight and just when I thought it'd be a boring night.

Baron looked at Hermione and saw that her eyes were starting to glow and he knew that her change was even closer than what he thought. He knew that the Headmaster was going to need to be alerted but he couldn't leave Hermione's side because he could feel that something was about to happen. "Be cautious Mistress."

Hermione nodded just as she started walking down the main hall but she didn't have to go far because Pansy stepped in front of her and snarled "Well if it isn't the Mudblood and she's all alone."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Pansy and said "Twenty points from Slytherin, Parkinson for being out after curfew and another ten points from Slytherin for your language and a detention tomorrow night with Filch. Also I'll be talking to the Headmaster about getting your Prefect badge taken away since you don't do what you're supposed to anyways. Now get back to your common room before I take even more points away from you."

Pansy gave a laugh as she pointed her wand at Hermione. "I don't think so Mudblood. It's about time you finally get what is coming to you. I'm going to enjoy doing this to you. After all it is because of you that my father is in Azkaban and my Mother and I are shamed."

Hermione looked at Pansy and shook her head. "No your Father is in Azkaban because he was a Death Eater. If he wouldn't have been a Death Eater then he wouldn't be in Azkaban and you know this Parkinson. Now put down your wand. Don't do anything that you are going to regret. Just walk away and I won't tell the Headmaster about you pulling your wand on me."

Pansy shook her head and hissed "Crucio!"

Hermione felt the spell hit her and she screamed in agony as she fell to the floor withering. Her whole body felt as if it were on fire. She saw the Bloody Baron float away as if he were a speeding bullet right before another scream ripped through her throat just as everything went black."

Pansy saw Hermione lose consciousness and she smirked as she stopped the spell only to recast it on the unconscious girl. She didn't care that Hermione was unconscious. All she wanted was to be able to make sure that the Mudblood paid for what she had done to her family. If it hadn't been for Hermione, her father wouldn't be rotting in Azkaban and her and her Mother wouldn't be shamed like they were.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

The Bloody Baron quickly flew away the second Pansy cast the spell. He floated as quickly as he could to Albus and told him what was happening just as the alarms sounds that an Unforgiveable was being cast again in the Headmaster's office. He didn't even wait on the Headmaster before he flew out of the office and back to Hermione. He got back to Hermione's side just in time to see her eyes snap open and glow gold as she floated to a standing position without her feet touching the ground. He felt all of the other ghosts before he saw them. "Stay back."

Sir Nicolos floated over to the Baron and said "I sent Peeves to get Snape as soon as I felt the shift. Her change is happening now though."

The Baron nodded. "It shouldn't have happened until tomorrow but Parkinson cast an unforgiveable on her."

Nick shook his head but stayed silent as he watched the scene in front of him.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Pansy's eyes widened and she paled when she saw Hermione's eyes snap open right before she floated to standing right in front of her with glowing gold eyes. "What the fuck?"

Hermione looked at Pansy and growled "I told you not to do it but you did. Now you have to deal with the consequences."

Pansy kept her wand pointed at Hermione and screamed "Who are you? What are you? Crucio!"

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Severus had just finished grading his third years papers when he heard a bang on his door. He grabbed his wand and stalked to his door and pulled it open. When he saw Peeves floating in front of the door he glared. "What do you want Peeves?"

Peeves looked at Severus and said hurriedly "You need to come with me Snape. One of yours is in some serious trouble because she hurt someone she shouldn't have messed with. The change is happening now. You need to come."

Severus furrowed his eyebrows and snapped "What in the blood hell are you talking about Peeves? What change?"

Peeves started to float down the hall and called over his shoulder "Just come Snape and hurry it up!"

Severus swore and then took off down the hall as fast as he could. He had no clue what was going on but he could feel that something was. Just as he neared the stairs and started running up them the whole castle shook like it was being attacked.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Albus left his office as quickly as he could after sending a message to Minerva to meet him close to the entrance of the dungeons. As he made his way down the final stretch of hallway he felt the castle shake. His eyes widened in shock as he realized that the last time he felt something like this was almost eighteen years ago. As he finally neared the entrance to the dungeons and saw the scene that was happening he realized something he should have realized a long time ago. He heard footsteps running from behind him and in front of him and knew that Minerva and Severus were both almost at the scene.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione looked at Pansy coldly and snarled "You dare to raise your wand to me witch? I'll teach you a lesson you soon won't forget."

Pansy's eyes widened and she paled as Hermione floated towards her. "Leave me alone Mudblood!"

Hermione laughed and hissed "I'll teach you what a Mudblood is you ignorant fool! How dare you raise your wand to me when I'm more than you'll ever be? How dare you raise your wand to me when I'm purer than you'll ever be?"

Pansy swallowed hard but before she can say anything she screamed as Hermione picked her up like she weighed nothing at all. She saw something flash in Hermione's eyes and she paled because she finally realized that she had went too far. She swallowed hard again and looked at Hermione with fear in her eyes. "Let me go Granger."

Hermione shook her head and with a flick of her hand she had Pansy pinned to the wall without even touching her. "I don't think so Parkinson. I have dealt with you for far too long. I gave you the benefit of the doubt when you came back this year and every time I turn around you're just proving to me that you should be in Azkaban with your Father. However I think Azkaban would be too good for someone the likes of you. No, no I think it's time you get treated how you have treated so many others. It's time you get to see the pain you have inflicted on everyone else but you get to see and feel it ten times worse than the ones you have hurt!"

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Severus couldn't believe what he was seeing with his own two eyes. He couldn't believe that the Gryffindor Princess was harming another student. However when he narrowed his eyes he noticed that she was actually touching Pansy like he thought she was. His mind was racing with his thoughts and then everything suddenly clicked in his head. He shook his head and finally got over the shock and was left with being stunned but he finally started walking to the two girls. When he saw Albus standing on the other side of the two girls with Minerva he made his way over to them. "How did we not know that Granger was Ciara's daughter?"

Albus shook his head. "I do not know Severus but we will find that out later. Right now we need to get Miss Granger away from Miss Parkinson because I don't even think Hermione is really aware of what she is doing."

Severus looked over at Hermione and nodded just as Pansy screamed at something Hermione had said to her. "I have to agree with you there Albus. Her eyes are actually glowing. If I remember correctly the change should not have happened until Miss Granger's seventeenth birthday and that is tomorrow. So why has it happened now?"

Albus sighed. "The Bloody Baron came to get me because he was afraid of this. It seems that Miss Parkinson cast an unforgivable on Hermione and it triggered the change. We will talk about t his later but now we need to get Hermione away from Miss Parkinson."

Severus nodded once again and took in a deep breath before he started walking towards the girl that apparently is the daughter of the love of his life. "Miss Granger? Miss Granger you need to stop this right now. You need to let Miss Parkinson go."

Hermione kept her hand pointed at Pansy to keep her pinned to the wall and turned to look at Severus. "You just want your little snake to be saved. I'm not doing anything to the slag but letting her relive the pain that she has caused others but ten times more. It's less than she deserves after what she's done to everyone."

Severus turned to look at Albus who said "Hermione, you need to concentrate and break the hold that is on you. I promise you that Miss Parkinson will get what she is owed but that is not up to you to decide. You are safe now Hermione and Miss Parkinson will not hurt you again I promise you."

Before Hermione even knew what was happening her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell to the ground even as she heard someone shout "Don't touch her yet! You need to make sure that she is back to herself before trying to touch her or she'll throw you off of her."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

The Bloody Baron saw Hermione collapse and saw that Minerva was about to bend down and touch her and he shouted "Don't touch her yet! You need to make sure that she is back to herself before trying to touch her or she'll throw you."

Minerva looked up at the Baron in shock and said "How do you know this?"

The Baron floated over and looked down at the Professor and the young girl and said "Because she is our Mistress and we can tell what she's feeling. Her gifts and power is a hundred times stronger than Ciara's ever was. She is the daughter of light and the daughter of dark and comes with the power of both sides. Her body has received several shocks tonight and when she finally awakes she's going to be in pain not only from the curse but because of the changes. You will need to levitate her to the infirmary and then us ghosts will stay with her. It's the only way she'll feel safe right now."

Albus looked at the Baron in shock and demanded "She's the daughter of light and dark? What do you mean?"

The Baron looked at Albus and shifted his gaze to Severus. "I mean exactly that. She is the daughter of both sides. Her Mother was light and her Father was dark but now fights for the light."

Severus shook his head and then flicked his wand. "I'll take Miss Granger to the hospital wing if you wish to bring Miss Parkinson Albus. I'm afraid that if I bring Miss Parkinson she won't get there in one piece."

Albus nodded just as the Baron said before he floated ahead to the infirmary "Be careful with your daughter Severus. She's important to the light and the dark is after her now."

* * *

><p>AN 2: Once again I want to thank Not2Innocent for allowing me to use her plotline... I hope you all like... Click the button and let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: And here we are with the 2nd chapter... I'm glad to see that you all liked the 1st chapter... This chapter may jump a bit but you'll be able to tell where as always... There will be a part in here where it shows what Hermione is going through n that will be in italics... Hold on to your seat folks you're in for a ride!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Severus froze in mid step and looked at the Baron in shock and hissed "What do you mean by that Baron? Why do you think that Miss Granger is my daughter?"

The Baron shook his head. "All will be clear soon but you need to get the girl to the infirmary now."

Severus shook his head to clear it and started walking again. He saw that the Baron flew down the hall so he knew that Poppy would be alerted about Hermione and Pansy. He heard Minerva and Albus behind him but ignored them. As he made his way down the hall as quickly as he could he heard some of the paintings talking to one another in excitement. He looked down at the girl he was levitating beside him and shook his head in amazement. As he looked at he features carefully he could see the likeness to Ciara and he could also see some of himself in her. His breath caught in his chest as he realized that she was indeed his and Ciara's daughter.

He pushed his thoughts away as he finally reached the hospital wing. Even before he pushed the doors open he heard Poppy moving around and he knew that the Bloody Baron had alerted her. Once he was through the doors he stopped in his tracks as he saw every single ghost at Hogwarts in the infirmary. Once more he shook his head and looked around and sighed in relief when he finally spotted Poppy. "Which bed Poppy?"

Poppy looked up from what she was doing and gasped at the sight of Hermione. "Dear Merlin. Bring her over here Severus. I take it that Albus and Minerva are bringing Miss Parkinson?"

Severus walked over to the bed Poppy was standing next to and lowered Hermione to the bed and then turned to scowl at Poppy as he spat "Yes, they are bringing Miss Parkinson. However you can take a look at Miss Granger first because Parkinson cast an unforgivable on her. From what I saw Granger didn't curse or hex Parkinson so she can wait."

Poppy looked at Severus in shock because she had never heard him talk about one of his charges like that but nodded even as the Bloody Baron said "The only thing wrong with Miss Parkinson is the fact that Mistress is making her feel all the fear and emotional pain that she has caused others to feel just ten times worse. You will not be able to stop it until Mistress is awake because she is the only one who can lift it."

Poppy looked at the Baron in shock and then back down at Hermione and sighed. She pulled her wand out and with a couple flicks of her wrist the diagnostic test was finished. She looked at Severus and then at Albus and Minerva who had just come over to check on Hermione after placing Pansy on a bed in a body bind so she couldn't escape. "Miss Granger is suffering the after effects of the Cruciatus curse. Her blood pressure is high but I think that is because of her change. Other than the fact that all of her energy is drained right now she is alright. I can remember from Ciara's change and from what Baron told me we can't touch her. I'll leave the ghost to watch over her and they'll alert me the second that she starts to wake up or when something changes."

Severus shook his head. "I will not touch her but I'm not leaving."

Poppy opened her mouth to argue but the Baron cut in with "Let him stay Madam Pomfrey. He just found out that he is the girl's father."

Poppy, Minerva, and Albus all gasped and Albus said "How did you know that Baron?"

The Baron chuckled and said "Ciara told me after she was killed. I've known all along who and what Miss Granger is. She received her Mother's powers but they are ten times stronger then Ciara's ever were."

Minerva's hand flew to her mouth. "Sweet Merlin. Why didn't you tell us about Hermione? We could have helped her or done something."

The Baron looked back down at the girl and then at the three Professors' and Poppy. "I promised Ciara that I wouldn't tell until I absolutely had to. I was going to go and see the Headmaster tonight after I made sure that Miss Granger got back to her quarters okay. I, and the other ghosts have been taking turns following Miss Granger around especially while she does her patrols because she's been doing them alone. She was scheduled to patrol with Parkinson three times this week and each time she has patrolled alone. Also you all could not have helped Hermione because she, herself doesn't even know who and what she is. She will find out before she wakes up."

Severus swore and hissed "Why didn't she go to Albus or Minerva? With that information alone Parkinson would have lost her Prefect badge. Why did Malfoy let Parkinson shirk her duties?"

The Baron shook his head yet again. "I'm not even sure young Draco knows that Parkinson wasn't doing her patrols. From what I've gathered Miss Granger hasn't told anyone. I did extract a promise from her that she would tell the Headmaster tonight right before Parkinson attacked her. What you all need to realize is that the Dark know about Miss Granger even though they don't know her name. Dolohov, Nott Sr., Avery Sr., and Pettigrew are the ones who killed her and they knew that she had a daughter but no clue where the girl was when they finally cornered her."

Severus' hands formed into fists and he snarled "Why didn't any of us know about Ciara's murder? All of us thought she just left. I thought that she just left! Dear Gods if I had known that she was killed I would have went after the bastards who had done it."

Albus put a hand on Severus' shoulder when he saw the pain that the younger man was feeling. "We will figure this out Severus. For now you stay here to keep an eye on Hermione. I'm going to go round up all of the Prefects and Mr. Malfoy. Make sure you let me know as soon as Hermione wakes up or if you need me."

Severus gave a defeated nod and then looked at Minerva. "Minerva will you make sure that all of my Slytherin's are in their common room or in their beds please? I don't want a repeat of what happened to Miss Granger to someone else."

Minerva nodded. "Yes I will Severus. If you would send word to me as soon as Miss Granger awakens I'd appreciate it. And Severus don't forget that Hermione is strong and that she'll pull out of this just fine."

Severus nodded and then watched as Minerva and Albus both left and as Poppy went over to check on Pansy. He sighed and conjured up a chair and then sat down prepared to wait however long it took for Hermione to wake up. He didn't care if he had to have Albus fill in for his classes tomorrow he wasn't leaving Hermione's side. He still couldn't believe that the young girl he had tormented for the last seven well eight years was his daughter but he promised himself that he'd change and he'd make sure that now that he knew who Hermione was and what she was that he was there for her if she needed him. He also promised himself that he'd make it up to her for how he treated her over the years and that he'd make it up to her friends even if it killed him because he knew that even though she was his daughter that her friends were important to her even if they were people he didn't like.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

_Hermione blinked her eyes at the sudden light and looked around her in amazement. She frowned slightly when she saw that not only was she outside but she was somewhere that she didn't even recognize. She sighed and then started walking down the street as she started thinking about what in the hell could have happened since the last thing she remembered was Pansy Parkinson casting the Cruciatus curse on her and then her world went black. As she looked around the frown on her face grew even bigger because she didn't see any houses or buildings on either side of the street. Her eyes widened slightly when she caught sight of a woman about sixty feet in front of her._

_She quickened her step and when she was about twenty feet from the woman she called out loudly "Excuse me but could you tell me where I am please?"_

_When the woman turned to face her, Hermione gasped as she recognized the woman slightly. "You!"_

_Ciara Spycer smiled at her daughter and nodded. "It's me and it's you. What are you doing here Hermione? You shouldn't be here for another hour and a half."_

_Hermione frowned as she looked at the woman in shock. "How do you know my name? Where am I? Why was I supposed to be here in an hour and a half? What in the bloody hell is going on?"_

_Ciara scowled and said "I'll answer your questions but only after you answer mine Hermione Jane Eileen Aliyah Granger Spycer!"_

_Hermione's eyes widened in shock and her in her shock she blurted out "I don't know why I'm here right now. The last thing I remember is Parkinson casting the Cruciatus curse on me and everything went black. When I opened up my eyes I was here."_

_Ciara swore and shook her head. "Your change wasn't to happen until after midnight but it got triggered by this Parkinson chick cursing you. When you finally wake back up at Hogwarts you'll need to find out what happened. Now I will answer your questions. I know your name because you are my biological daughter. I gave you to the Granger's the night before I was murdered. I knew that I would be killed and I wanted to make sure that you were well away from the Wizarding world until you reached age eleven. You are supposed to be here because I made sure that you would come to me when the change happened so I could explain some things to you. As for where you are that is the easiest answer. We are where I gave birth to you."_

_Hermione shook her head and said "I don't know why but I believe you. It could be because you have visited my dreams before or it could be the fact that you look like me. You said that I was supposed to change. What do you mean by that? And if you're my birth mother who is my birth father? Who killed you?"_

_Ciara smiled softly as she said "Lets walk as we talk. What I meant by your change is exactly that. On your seventeenth birthday you come into the powers that have been passed down from generation to generation of the Spycer family. The women in our family and the men all get certain abilities on their seventeenth birthday. However since you are the last of our line for now your abilities are ten times stronger than mine ever were. Actually they are ten times stronger than any of our families has been before you. You have the ability to talk to animals, see the future, hear what people are thinking, you can talk to the dead and you are able to stop any of the unforgiveables. You may have more than that but until you test them you won't know for sure. Your father helped me through my change and he will be there to help you through yours. Your father is one of the bravest men I knew. He spied on Voldermort for Dumbledore and he would have given his life for me had he known that I was being hunted. Instead of telling him that someone was after me I left and I never even told him that I was pregnant. Don't make a mistake and think that I didn't love your father Hermione because I always have loved him. I loved him when I was alive and I died loving him. Your father loved me too. I can tell you now that you're not going to like this but your father is none other than Severus Snape."_

_Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock and she paled slightly. "My Potions Professor is my father? The man who tormented me the last seven going on eight years now? The man who let Malfoy treat me like shit is my father? I can't fucking believe this!"_

_Ciara glared at Hermione and pulled her to a stop and then stood nose to nose with her. "Now you listen to me Hermione and you listen closely. Severus had no choice but to do what he did because of Voldermort. Do you honestly think he liked treating anyone outside of Slytherin like trash? I may not still be alive but I do know what has been going on. I'm a ghost that lives in the Forbidden Forest and I do go into the castle every once in a while just to check on your father. He hated how he had to treat you and everyone else but with the sons of the Inner Circle at Hogwarts he had no choice. He's sitting at your bedside right now in the infirmary keeping an eye on you because he already loves you! Now when you wake up you will treat him with respect and you will be the good daughter that I know you can be. Just give him a chance Hermione. He has already lost so much because of Voldermort don't let him lose you before he even gets to know you. Please?"_

_Hermione sighed but nodded and looked down at the ground in shame. "I'm sorry but it was a shock. I will give him a chance but if he hurts me like he has in the past with words then I'm done. Now what do I need to know before I wake up? I have a feeling I'm not going to be here for much longer. I can feel myself strengthning."_

_Ciara nodded and chuckled and wrapped her arm around Hermione and started to walk again. "Well you are richer than the Malfoy's, Parkinson's, Zabini's, Nott's, and well just about everyone in the Wizarding world. Tomorrow everyone will know who you really are and there isn't a way to stop that. You will need to train hard because while Voldermort is gone there are still several of his followers that have not been put in Azkaban yet because they haven't been caught. Besides the abilities I told you earlier you will also be able to perform wandless magic and block your mind from anyone trying to read it. Your Godmother perversely is Narcissa Malfoy. Now before you go on a rant about the Malfoy's you should know that Narcissa was never like Lucius but she went along with everything because if she didn't then she knew that she would be killed by her sister Bellatrix. Now I know that this will come as a shock to you but Lucius is your Godfather but he never told Severus about you because of a unbreakable vow. I know that Lucius has done some harsh things but it will come out that he was also a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. I can't tell you that you have to like them or even see them but I want you to give them both a message for me. Tell them that Nott Senior has left evidence behind that he was one of the ones involved in killing me. First and foremost Hermione you must make sure that you are protected at all times. If something happens to you then the Dark could take over again and there will be another Wizarding war. Secondly I want you to tell your Father that I loved him with my dying breath and that even in death I still love him and that he's not to blame for my murder. He had no clue that it happened because Nott Sr, Dolohov, Avery Sr, and Pettigrew are the ones who did it. Third Hermione I want you to trust your gut instincts and follow your own path. Love is what love is and if you have it in your life then it will help strengthen all of your abilities. So love freely and love with all of your heart Hermione because in the coming months you are going to need it. You also need to remember that the ghosts at Hogwarts are yours and yours alone. They may haunt the school but they are there to help protect you and guide you when you need it. You will find that they become like a second family to you even though they are dead. You need to respect the dead that talk to you and do what you can to help them if they need it. A lot of them have died at the hands of people who have not been caught yet. The other main thing you need to remember is that you are the daughter of light and dark and you have not only all of my abilities but you have some passed on from your father. If you ask he will help you to train so that you will be ready for anything. Also if you feel yourself get angry walk away because if you don't your eyes will not only glow gold but your whole body will and anyone in the vicinity of you could be harmed if your magic pulses around you. Make sure that you remember even if I didn't raise you that I loved you and I still love you. You can walk into the Forbidden Forest at any time and the magical creatures in there will not harm you."_

_Hermione nodded and felt her bod shake slightly and then said "Will I see you again?"_

_Ciara nodded. "You can come visit me in the forest but if you do bring your Father with you. Remember Hermione I love you and so does Severus."_

_Hermione smiled slightly and said "I'll see you soon then Mother. Thank you."_

_Ciara shook her head and watched as he daughter started to fade away. She wiped the tears from her eyes and called out "Tell Severus I miss him dearly."_

_Hermione chuckled. "I will Mom."_

_~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~_

Severus wasn't sure how long he had been sitting in the chair staring at Hermione when he heard her groan. He jumped up out of the chair and took the two steps to her bedside and looked down at her. "Hermione? Can you hear me?"

Hermione groaned again and blinked her eyes open. "Mother said to tell you that she loves you and has never stopped."

Severus' eyes widened in shock and his mouth dropped open. "Say what?"

Hermione chuckled and then groaned as pain racked her whole body. "Mother told me to tell you that she has always loved you and that she has never stopped. She also told me to tell you that she misses you and wants me to take you to see her sometime."

Severus' eyebrow raised and then he shook his head. "We'll talk about all of this later. Right now how do you feel?"

Hermione frowned. "I'm in a lot of pain and I feel like my whole body is shaking."

Severus nodded. "That is from the Cruciatus curse. Other than that is anything else wrong?"

Hermione shook her head and sighed. "I feel drained."

The Bloody Baron who just floated back in from alerting Poppy said "That is why all of us ghosts are here. I'm sure that your Mother told you about us but not everything that we can do. We are here to help get your levels back up. But first I think that Poppy should check on you first. I just sent Nicholas off to alert Minerva and the Headmaster that you are awake."

Hermione nodded and then looked at Severus. "Once I'm feeling more normal we need to talk."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes we do and I have a lot to make up for."

Hermione smiled slightly and surprised Severus when she put her hand over the one of his that was resting on her bed. "You have nothing to make up for Father. You did what you had to do and I forgive you for it."

Severus' mouth dropped open in shock but he didn't get the chance to say anything because Poppy came bustling in to check Hermione over. He watched in silence as Poppy cast several diagnostic tests and he even smiled slightly as he read the results that appeared. He couldn't stop looking at the girl he had already come to love since he first found out that she was his daughter less than two hours ago.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *smirks* And there is chapter 2! YAY! I hope that you all could tell the dream sequence from the other parts... LOL... Click the button and let me know what you think! Also in the next chapter you will see the conversation that Albus had with the Prefects and Malfoy...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So this chapter starts off with Albus meeting with the Prefects and Head Boy… There will be more of Severus and Hermione in this chapter as well as other things…. Hold on to your seat folks you're in for a ride!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Albus had sent a couple of House Elves to get the Prefects from each house and to get Draco. As he waited he thought about everything he had learnt so far and shook his head. He still couldn't believe that he never knew Hermione's true parentage. He couldn't help but smile slightly because he knew that Severus has always wanted a child but never let himself get involved with anyone after the disappearance of Ciara. When he heard the knock on his office door he sighed and looked up. "Come in."

He watched as the Prefects from all four houses followed by Draco walked in. He knew that what he was going to say to everyone was going to cause some shock but it needed to be said. As he watched the group find places to sit he saw Draco looking around with a frown. He had no doubt that Draco was realizing that Pansy nor Hermione were in the room. He waited until the students had found places to sit or stand before he cleared his throat. "I know that you all are wondering why you're here and you will find out shortly."

Draco looked around the office once more and then looked at the Headmaster. "Excuse me Headmaster but shouldn't Pansy and Granger be here for this?"

Albus sighed and said "They would be if they were able to Mr. Malfoy but unfortunately both are in the Hospital wing right now."

There were several gasps and Ron demanded "Why is 'Mione in the hospital wing?"

Albus sighed but before he could say anything Minerva walked in and said "Albus there are three Slytherin's missing and no I'm not talking about the Prefects."

At that Albus frowned and said "Call for Harry, Minerva and tell him to bring the map. While we wait for him I'll go ahead and say some of what needs to be said."

Minerva nodded and cast her Patronus and sent it after Harry with the message and then looked around and gave a strained smile. "Good evening children."

Draco looked at Minerva and then at Albus and hissed "What is going on? Why are Pansy and Granger in the hospital wing? Which three Slytherin's are missing?"

Minerva looked at Albus who nodded before she looked around at the students gathered in the office and said "Miss Parkinson attacked Miss Granger this evening. The Bloody Baron was with Miss Granger as she finished up her rounds and saw the whole thing. Miss Parkinson cast the Cruciatus curse on Hermione which led to some other things happening. Now before we talk about how Hermione is doing I want to know how many of you are not patrolling with the people you are supposed to patrol with? We found out that Hermione has been patrolling alone because Miss Parkinson hasn't been doing what she is supposed to. Is there anyone else here who is not following the rules or the patrolling schedule?"

Draco's eyes widened in surprise but it was Blaise who said "I've been patrolling with Weasley like I'm supposed too."

Ron nodded his head. "I have even seen those who are patrolling with people from other houses talking to them even when they are not patrolling. Why didn't 'Mione tell us that she was patrolling alone? There are several of us that would have patrolled with her so she wouldn't have had to do it on her own."

Blaise nodded his head. "I would have patrolled with Granger if I knew that Pansy wasn't doing it."

Draco was frowning and he snapped "I constantly asked Granger if Parkinson was patrolling with her like she was supposed to and she just nodded. I had a feeling that she was lying but anytime I asked her she would just say that everything was going fine. Why didn't she tell me? Since we have been living together we get along more and we talk. Is Granger alright?"

Albus sighed and said "From now on each patrol group is to see Professor Snape or Professor McGonagall before shift and after shift so that we can be sure that nobody else is patrolling alone. It's not that I don't trust you all but I do not want a repeat of this again. Miss Parkinson will be expelled from school and will be charged and probably end up in Azkaban for what she has done because as you know using an Unforgiveable is a crime but she also hurt Miss Granger badly. Miss Granger will be okay but there is some more news that we have found out and we will have another meeting about that tomorrow. For now I want everyone on alert and nobody goes anywhere alone. And here comes Mr. Potter so maybe we can find our missing students."

Minerva opened the door and gave Harry a small smile. "Thank you for coming Mr. Potter. Do you have the map with you?"

Harry nodded and pulled it out of his robes and then with his wand he tapped it and said the incantation to get it to show up and then looked at his Head of House. "Who am I searching for Professor?"

Minerva sighed and said "We need for you to look for Graham Pritchard, Malcolm Baddock, and Harper."

Harry nodded and looked around the room and when his eyes landed on Draco he said "Malfoy you want to help me check the map over? You know them better than I do so you may know where I need to search instead of trying to look the whole map over."

Draco nodded and walked over to Harry and stood next to him. He looked at the spots that he knew where the three boys usually went to if they weren't in their common room and frowned. "They are not in their usual spots."

Harry nodded and then searched the map once more. He frowned when he didn't see any of the names that he was looking for. "None of their names are on the map so they are not on the grounds."

Minerva frowned and then said "We'll have to see where they went when they come back. Until they come back we can't do anything."

Albus nodded and just as he opened his mouth to say something when Nearly Headless Nick flew through the office door and said "Hermione is awake now."

At that Albus stood up and looked around at the group. "I want you all to return to your Common Rooms. Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Weasley if you will come with me and we will go and check on Hermione."

At that Ginny and Ron both stood up just as Blaise said "Will you let us know how Granger is doing please Headmaster?"

Albus looked at Blaise and gave him a small smile and nodded. "I will let you all know how she is doing tomorrow morning but for now head back to your Common Rooms. Also Mr. Zabini if you would let either Professor McGonagall or myself know when the missing three boys from your House come back I would appreciate it."

Blaise nodded and then led the way out of the office. He was quiet as he watched the two Professors, Harry, Draco, Ron, and Ginny walk towards the infirmary. He waited until they were out of sight and then he swore loudly. He couldn't believe that Pansy had attacked Hermione and thinking about it pissed him off to no end. He had always liked Hermione and they had gotten even closer this year and he hated to know that three of his own housemates could be planning something else against Hermione or someone else in the school. He sighed and then made his way towards the dungeons even as he thought about what he could do to make sure another attack didn't happen. As he said the password to the Slytherin Common Room he knew what he needed to do.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Once Poppy was finished checking Hermione over, Severus asked "How is my daughter doing Poppy?"

Poppy looked at Severus and gave a slight smile. "She is doing well considering everything Severus. Her magic levels are coming back up. Her blood pressure is a little low still but it is not low enough to really cause a worry. Her body as you can see has tremors but there isn't much we can do about that other than wait on the effects of Cruciatus to wear off. Now that she is awake we can give her a pain potion but I'm not really sure how much good that will do since her change has taken place. Other than all that what she needs is rest and then she'll be back to normal quickly."

Severus nodded and then shot a look at his newfound daughter. "You heard her Hermione and I won't have you making your recovery worse than it already is. So you will lay in that bed and rest."

Hermione looked at Severus with a raised eyebrow and then chuckled. "You're already sounding like a Dad."

Severus smirked. "Good because I am one even if I just now found out. Once you are rested up we can have that talk until then we'll just talk about anything and everything you want too."

Hermione smiled and nodded her head and then sighed. "I have a feeling Harry, Ron and Ginny will be here to check on me soon. I don't mind it so much but I really don't feel up to answering their questions right now."

Severus smirked and then hissed "You don't have to answer any of their questions that you don't want to Hermione. In fact if you prefer I'll make sure they don't get in here to see you."

Hermione shook her head and said with another sigh "No, I'll see them but if they get asking too many questions you have my permission to throw them out. What is being done about Pansy?"

Severus shook his head. "Albus should be alerting the Ministry but he will probably wait until after he talks to you."

Hermione nodded. "I'm going to rest my eyes for a few minutes before everyone gets here."

Severus nodded and watched as Hermione closed her eyes. He couldn't help but smile slightly as he saw how relaxed she became when the Bloody Baron and Gray Lady floated over to her side. He knew then that the ghosts were indeed helping to bring her levels back up to where they should be. He knew that Albus and the others would be here soon so he was going to enjoy the time he could with his daughter by himself.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *smirks* Yay I finally got it edited! LMAO! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews to the previous chapter…. I think that I replied to everyone but if not then I'm sorry…. Here is your next chapter…

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione head Harry, Ginny, and Ron before she saw them because of how loudly they were talking to one another. She looked over at her new found Father and grimaced. "Can you tell them that if they want to come in and see me they need to quiet down please? My head is still hurting."

Severus nodded and stood up and walked over to the infirmary doors just as they were pushed open. He glared at the Harry, Ginny, and Ron and held up a hand to stop their forward progress and hissed "If you wish to come in and see Hermione then you will do so quietly. Her head is bothering her and she doesn't need loud voices or loud noises. I will also tell you the first person who upsets Hermione will lose house points regardless of the house. Do you all understand me?"

Albus who was standing behind Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Draco smiled and said "They will be quiet Severus or they will get thrown out of the hospital wing. Now how is our girl doing?"

Severus smiled slightly and then had to bite back a chuckle when he saw Harry, Ginny, Ron, and even Draco in shock with their mouths dropped open. "Hermione is doing okay Albus other than the headache and feeling drained. The Bloody Baron and the Grey Lady are next to her now trying to help her levels come back up. She is still dealing with the after effects of the Cruciatus curse but over all I think that she is doing good."

Albus nodded and looked at the four students standing in front of him and Minerva. "If Hermione wishes to tell you what is going on you will all listen with open minds and not act hastily. If you do indeed act hastily you will be asked to leave the infirmary and you will lose house points as well as get a detention for your behavior. Now if you are ready and can be quiet we will all go in and check on Hermione now."

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Draco all nodded and then followed Severus into the infirmary and over to where they saw Hermione laying on a hospital bed talking quietly to two ghosts. They shook their head in amazement at the sight because they knew that the two ghosts that were talking to Hermione normally didn't talk to anyone. Once they were at her bed side they all looked at her.

Harry sighed and said "How are you doing 'Mione?"

Hermione looked at Harry and then held a hand out to him when she saw the concern in his eyes and smiled when he placed his hand in hers. "I'm doing alright Harry. The ghosts are helping to restore my magic levels. Other than the tremors I am having and the headache I feel just fine."

Harry nodded and asked "Why is Professor Snape calling you Hermione instead of Miss Granger like he normally does?"

Hermione sighed and looked over at Severus and when she saw him give her a nod she looked back at Harry and said "I was adopted Harry and I just learned that Professor Snape is my biological Father. It seems as if I am the daughter of light and dark and I would have come into my powers at midnight when my birthday started but since Parkinson attacked me they came in sooner. I ended up losing consciousness and I learned a lot of new things about myself that I didn't know. I know that you will want to know and I will tell you but not tonight."

Harry nodded again but before he said anything Ron yelled "YOUR FATHER IS A DEATH EATER 'MIONE! YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY BE THINKING ABOUT ACTUALLY TELLING PEOPLE HE IS YOUR FATHER!"

Hermione looked at Ron and glared as she snarled "Listen here Ronald the war is over and you know that Professor Snape is on our side. If you can't handle the fact that he is my Dad then you can go screw yourself. I will not allow you or anyone else to talk badly about my Father. I wouldn't even let you talk badly about him when I didn't know he was my Father so why would I let you now?"

Ron glared at Hermione but before he could say anything Draco cut in with "I think that you should leave Weasley. You were warned by both Professor Snape and the Headmaster not to upset Granger and yet you did. I may not be close to Granger like you are but even I can tell that she is in pain."

Ron turned to look at Draco but once again before he could say anything Albus cut in with "I think that Mr. Malfoy is right Mr. Weasley and you need to leave. Plus ten points from Gryffindor and two detentions with Filch for not listening."

Hermione looked at Ron and then looked at Draco and said "Thank you Malfoy. Not that I mind you being here but why are you here Malfoy?"

Draco chuckled and waited until Ron left before he finally said "I wanted to come and see how you were doing. Why didn't you tell me that Pansy wasn't doing her rounds with you? You knew that you shouldn't be doing rounds alone because while the war may be over there are still some Death Eaters that are loose."

Hermione sighed and said "I was going to tell the Headmaster tonight but before I could Parkinson attacked me. I was hoping that she would come around but instead she blames me for her Father being in Azkaban and for her and her Mother being in shame. It wasn't my fault that they chose the side they did and it wasn't my fault that her Father chose to fight and get caught."

Draco nodded. "You are right Granger it isn't your fault at all. I'm just sorry that you got hurt because of her beliefs."

Hermione shook her head. "None of this was your fault Malfoy. In fact I have a favor to ask of you."

Draco lifted an eyebrow and drawled "What is your favor Granger?"

Hermione shot a look at Severus and then looked back at Draco. "I'd like for you to write your Mother and Father and ask them to come to Hogwarts in the next couple of days. I learned that your Mother and Father are my Godparents and I'd like to have the chance to see how they react to me without having to act like the believe in all the pure blood bullshit now."

Draco's mouth dropped open in shock and he asked "What do you mean they acted like they believed in it?"

Hermione swallowed and looked at Severus and Albus and demanded "You mean to tell me that you haven't told Malfoy yet that his Father was a spy for the Order?"

This time it was Albus', Severus' and Minerva's mouths who dropped open and Severus demanded "How did you know that Hermione?"

Hermione chuckled. "Mum told me when I had a talk with her."

Severus sighed and said "We will talk about this tomorrow. Instead of having Draco write to Narcissa and Lucius I will floo call them and ask them to come tomorrow and then all of us can sit down and talk."

Hermione nodded and said "I'm tired."

Severus nodded and said "We will let you sleep then. Before you go to sleep are you up to taking the spell off of Parkinson?"

Hermione sighed and nodded and said "If someone will help me up I will do it now."

Draco and Harry both stepped forward and helped Hermione up and then asked at the same time "What spell did you use on Parkinson?"

Hermione shook her head and with the help of both Draco and Harry walked over to the bed that Pansy was on. "I'm not exactly sure because I wasn't exactly myself when I cast it. I will tell you what happened tomorrow but basically I cast a spell that is causing her to relive all the emotional pain she has made anyone else feel just ten times stronger than what they felt."

Draco's eyes widened in shock and then he said "Remind me not to piss you off Granger."

Hermione laughed and with a wave of her hand she took the spell off of Pansy and then let Draco and Harry help her back to her bed. "It isn't me you have to worry about Malfoy if you piss me off. I'm pretty sure that Professor Snape will not take kindly to anyone who hurts me."

Severus who had been listening nodded and said silkily "You are right in that Hermione. Now that you did that I want you to get some sleep. The ghosts are going to stay here with you and I will be back in the morning. If you need me before that just send one of the ghosts or a house elf to get me. Okay?"

Hermione nodded and got comfortable and said just as she started to fall asleep "Okay Dad."

Severus' eyes widened and then he smiled slightly as he motioned for everyone to leave Hermione. Once they were all out in the hallway he turned to look at Albus. "We will talk in the morning Albus."

Albus nodded and looked at Harry and Draco. "You both get back to your rooms. We will fill you in on what exactly happened tomorrow morning."

Both Harry and Draco nodded and then followed Severus down the hall and to their own rooms. Both boys were wondering just what had happened and what it was going to mean for Hermione.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *grins* Hope you all enjoyed the update... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So here is the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Once Severus was in his quarters he walked straight over to his fireplace and after taking a pinch of floo powder he threw it into his fireplace and called out for Malfoy Manor. He waited until he saw Lucius and Narcissa both looking into the fireplace before he finally sighed. "I know that it is late but if possible I need you both to step through to my quarters for a few minutes. We need to have a little talk."

Lucius frowned and asked "Is everything alright Severus? Draco is okay isn't he?"

Severus sighed again and said "Draco is fine Lucius but some things happened tonight that you need to be aware of and I don't feel like staying kneeled down to talk to you and Cissy. Now will you both please just step through?"

Lucius nodded and waited until Severus had disappeared before he threw some floo powder in and grabbed ahold of his wife and stepped in calling out for Severus' quarters. Once he had his wife stead on her feet he let go of her and turned to look at Severus who was putting firewhiskey into three glasses. "What is going on Severus? It sounded serious."

Severus gave a sarcastic laugh as he handed both Narcissa and Lucius a glass of firewhiskey. "You both may want to drink that before I tell you what is going on."

Narcissa and Lucius exchanged looks with one another and then each took a glass and downed it and the Lucius said once again "What is going on Severus?"

Severus looked at Lucius and then at Narcissa and said "I met my daughter tonight and I know that you both are her Godparents."

Lucius' and Narcissa's eyes widened in shock and Narcissa whispered "How did you know? We are sorry that we didn't tell you Severus but we promised Ciara that we wouldn't because it would make your job a hell of a lot harder than it already was. So who is she? Where is she? When can we see her?"

Severus held a hand up to stop Narcissa from asking any other questions and motioned for both of them to sit on the couch as he took his armchair. "I'm not mad Cissy and I understand why you didn't tell me. It seems that Ciara's ghost is actually in the Forbidden forest and my daughter will take me out there soon to see it. As you both know those in the Spycer family have quite a few gifts well my daughter got hers a little earlier than she should have because of the Parkinson chit attacked her with the Cruciatus curse. My daughter, your two's Goddaughter is none other than Hermione Granger. Oh and you should both know that Draco now knows that Lucius was a spy for the light side because Hermione gave Albus, Minerva, and me all hell for not telling him that everything Lucius has ever done or said was an act."

Lucius' eyes widened and said "How did Granger know that?"

Severus chuckled and said "Ciara told her during her dream walk or whatever you want to call it. She also told Hermione that both of you were to be trusted even if Hermione herself didn't think you were. The reason I floo called you to come through is because Hermione would like to see both of you within the next couple of days. Right now she is up in the infirmary getting some much needed rest after what she has went through and the ghost are sitting with her."

Lucius nodded but before he could say anything a pop was heard and an elf squeaked out "Master Snape, sir yous need to come to the hospital wing now. The red head is hurting Missy Hermione."

Severus jumped out of the chair as did Lucius and Narcissa and Severus demanded "What do you mean the red head is hurting Hermione, Winky?"

Winky squeaked "Exactly that Master Snape. He came into the hospital wing and started yelling and even Madam Pomfrey can't get him to leave. Missy Hermione tried to push him off of her but she's still weak."

Severus swore and took off running out of his quarters with Lucius and Narcissa both on his heels. His blood was boiling so much that he didn't even think about flooing to the infirmary. He raced through the dungeon and then up the stairs and through the hall and to the infirmary. His rage knew no bounds when he pushed open the door and saw Ron holding Hermione down onto the bed. He quickly but silently ran over to Hermione's bed and yanked Ron off of Hermione and sent him flying a little ways. He swore when he saw how pale Hermione was and then turned towards where Ron was laying on the floor not moving because Lucius had his wand pointed down at him. "You dared to touch my daughter? You dared to harm my daughter? Who in the hell do you think you are Weasley?"

Poppy rushed over to Hermione now that she could get to her and said "Severus, I had Dobby go and get Albus and Minerva. Also if I know Dobby he also alerted Mr. Potter to what was happening."

Severus didn't bother answering Poppy he just nodded as he advanced to Ron who was getting paler by the second now that he knew Poppy was able to check Hermione over. "What in the hell did you think you were doing Weasley?"

Ron glared up at Severus defiantly and snarled "I was making 'Mione see that she shouldn't let anyone know that you are her Father. When I told her not to she said that she is happy that you are her Father so I decided to make sure see that she couldn't. If she lays claim to having you as a Father then everything I've worked so hard for will not come to pass because you will make sure she doesn't get with me. 'Mione is mine and she belongs with me and I will not let you mess that up. I need her too much to let her go."

Severus snorted and hissed "Do you really think that by hurting Hermione that she will be with you Mr. Weasley? You are even stupider than I thought you were. You are going to be lucky if you don't end up in Azkaban for what you have just done to my daughter because if she won't press charges I sure as hell will."

Ron's face grew red and then he said "You wouldn't dare to Snape especially if 'Mione didn't want you to because if you do then you could possibly lose your daughter."

Harry who had come in while Ron was talking yelled "What the fuck did you do Ron?"

Ron paled as he recognized the fury in Harry's voice and he stuttered "I did….didn't do anything Harry."

Narcissa who had walked over to check on Hermione while her husband and Severus dealt with Ron snorted and said "You clearly did something Weasley otherwise Hermione wouldn't have fingerprint bruises around her throat."

Harry growled "You had better hope that you are not in my sight after I check on 'Mione, Ron because if you are I won't hesitate in kicking your ass."

Ron paled even further and said "Come on Harry we are best mates. You do know that we shouldn't let a girl come between us don't you?"

Harry snorted as he walked over to Ron and bent down and punched Ron in the face before he snarled "'Mione is not just any girl though Ron. She has been like a sister to me and I will not allow you or anyone else to hurt her. If you come near her ever again I will do what I should have done a long time ago when you have tried to control her. I don't want you to ever talk to me again unless you can change the way you act, think, and talk Ronald."

With those words Harry walked over to Hermione who was pale and shaking slightly just as Albus came in with Minerva. "Are you okay 'Mione?"

Hermione looked at Harry with tears in her eyes and whispered "I'm fine Harry. You don't have to end your friendship with him because of me."

Harry shook his head and smiled softly. "You have always been there for me 'Mione and this is the last straw with Ron. I'm tired of him treating you like shit. You have always been like a sister to me and I'll be damned if I stay friends with a boy who thinks it is okay to put his hands on a girl. Now why don't you get some more rest? I'll see if I can stay here tonight because you really don't need to be alone right now."

Hermione nodded and then closed her eyes after she took the potion that Poppy was holding out to her. Soon she was falling back asleep but not before she heard everyone talking quietly a few feet from her. She heard four chairs get pulled up to her bedside but couldn't even bother to open up her eyes to see who was sitting with her. She let the potion do its job and was soon fast asleep again.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Severus dealt with Albus and then after watching Albus and Minerva take Ron away he turned towards the bed that his daughter was in. After talking quietly with Lucius, Narcissa, and even Harry he agreed that they all should stay and keep watch on Hermione. After conjuring up four chairs him and the others pulled them over to the bed and sat around the hospital bed keeping a close eye on Hermione even as the ghosts came over to be by her to help her get her strength back up.

He wanted nothing more than to have Ron thrown into Azkaban but he wouldn't make that decision without talking to Hermione first. He watched his daughter sleep with a small smile on his face even as he, himself let sleep settle over him. He knew that even if he fell into a light sleep that if Hermione so much as moved or anything else that he would hear her.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *grins* Hope you all like the update... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Well I'm finally able to get this chapter posted…. Sorry that it's taken forever but R/L happened…. I'm still dealing with things but I'm trying to update for you all….

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione groaned as her eyes fluttered open. She quickly closed them because the light was hurting her head. She felt two hands squeeze hers so she forced her eyes back open and looked around. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw her Dad, Harry, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy all sitting at her bedside. She saw the ghost floating around the infirmary still and smiled slightly and then looked at Harry and Severus who were each holding one of her hands in their own. Her eyes met her Dad's and she smiled slightly. "Good morning."

Severus' mouth quirked up in a half smile and he said "Good morning Hermione. How are you feeling?"

Hermione sighed and said "I'm feeling a lot better than I have in a while but the light is hurting my eyes. Other than that I feel great."

Severus nodded. "You are back up to your full strength then and then some. The ghosts have helped to rejuvinate you. As for you feeling better than you have in a while I can only guess that your body knew of the changes you were going to go through and it was trying to make sure you came through it alright. We need to talk about what happened last night."

Hermione sighed but nodded again. "I know we do but I have a question for you first. Why are Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy here?"

Severus chuckled causing the three people that were sleeping to wake up. "Lucius and Narcissa are here because I was talking to them when Winky came to get me after Mr. Weasley started attacking you. When I got here he was holding you down with his hands at your neck. I was able to throw him off of you and when he tried to scoot back like he was going to leave Lucius held him at wand point to keep him in place."

Hermione nodded and then asked "How did they take it that the Mudblood is actually their Goddaughter?"

Lucius who was fully awake unlike Harry and Narcissa said "You are not a Mudblood nor were you one when we thought you were a Muggle-born. I don't have a problem with Muggles or Muggle-born's but I had to make it seem like I did. I was in a precarious position and had to make sure that Voldemort didn't learn that I was a spy. I am very sorry for everything that you went through at my hand or my families hand. I am especially sorry for what you went through at Malfoy Manor. Narcissa, Draco, and me tried to make it where they wouldn't find out who you, Potter, or Weasley was and I tried to minimize the pain that Bellatrix put you in but I know that it didn't help much. I really do hope that you will allow Narcissa and I into your life. There hasn't been a day that went by that we didn't think about you or wonder how you were, who you were, or where you were."

Hermione smiled slightly as she listened to Lucius talk. "I will give you and your wife a chance Mr. Malfoy. Just like if I have to I will give Draco a chance. My birth Mother told me when I talked to her that I could count on you and your wife and that both of you were light and was only acting like you were dark. Now as for everything that happened to me at Malfoy Manor I don't blame you. I know that Draco recognized Harry, Ron, and me but he chose to say that he wasn't sure it was us. However I do think that it would help our relations if you would apoligize to Harry for everything and even to Ginny Weasley from where you put the diary in her belongings."

Severus chuckled and said "Now you can see my daughter in action Lucius. Even before I knew she was my daughter I liked watching her in action like this even if I had to pretend I didn't. It was real funny to watch how she managed Blaise Zabini without him even noticing that she was doing it until she was finished."

Harry laughed and said "She's always been good like that. She had three Slytherin's just two days ago doing her bidding without them asking a question at all. She made it seem like it was their idea and not hers at all."

Hermione blushed and said "I only get them to do what they need to do. I can't help it if I have charm."

Severus laughed and said "You have your Mother's charm alright Hermione. She did the same things that you do and got the same results."

Lucius nodded. "Yes, Ciara was always good at getting people to do the things that she wanted done and make it seem like it was ther persons idea all along. As for what you said Miss Granger I can do that. I will apoligize to Miss Weasley but I hope that you do know it wasn't my intention for her to actually open the diary. I placed it in her things so that Albus would get it and destroy it. The note that I wrote on it must have fallen off before she got to Hogwarts."

Harry and Hermione exchanged looks but it was Harry who said "You don't owe me an apology Mr. Malfoy because in all reality you didn't do anything to me other than teach your son how to be a prat towards me and mine. I have no problem with trying to get along with you for 'Mione's sake. I will even try to get along with your son."

Lucius nodded and then said "Now that, that is out of the way what are we doing about Mr. Weasley? Oh and Miss Granger and Potter you both can call me Lucius. I have a feeling we will be seeing each other quite a bit."

Hermione nodded and then frowned. "I don't want to send Ronald to Azkaban for what he did but then again I really don't want him around me right now. I want to give him one more chance but if he does something like this again then I will put him in Azkaban."

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine we will do it your way this time Hermione. However when he screws up again we will do things my way. Deal?"

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Deal, Dad."

Severus couldn't stop a grin from forming on his face at Hermione calling him Dad. "I like the sound of that. I will see if Poppy will release you and then we can go to breakfast."

Hermione nodded and then sat back on the bed she was in. She turned her head towards Narcissa and started talking quietly to her while Harry talked to Lucius and while Severus went to go and get Poppy. As she talked to Narcissa and listened to Harry and Lucius talk she couldn't help but smile. She had no doubt that everything would work out.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *smirks* I hope you all liked this update! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I am sorry for the delay in updating but I haven't been feeling the best and have had some personal problems…. But here is your update…

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

After she was released from the infirmary Hermione let out a sigh of relief as soon as they stepped into the hall. "It's nothing against Poppy but I really do hate being in the infirmary."

Narcissa chuckled lightly and said "You take after your Mother and Father on that one. Poppy was always hard pressed to get them to stay in the hospital wing when they needed to be there. There was one time in seventh year when both Severus and Ciara needed to be in the infirmary but they kept sneaking out until finally Albus and Poppy put them into a body bind to keep them in bed and in the infirmary."

Hermione shook her head and laughed. "That sounds like something Harry or I would do. In fact if Dad, Lucius, Harry, and you wouldn't have stayed in the infirmary with me last night I probably would have left even if I had to take all of the ghosts with me. I really hate being in the infirmary or any hospital and more than likely it stems from where I was in the hospital for a month when I was ten years old."

Severus had been talking to Harry and Lucius as they walked through the halls to the Great Hall when he heard what Hermione said and he demanded "Why were you in the hospital for a month when you were ten?"

Hermione sighed and said "I was in a car with a friend of my adopted Mom's and she wrecked the car. It flipped over twice and she walked away without a scratch. Unfortunately I didn't and I ended up in a coma for two weeks and then once I woke up they kept me because I ended up with an infection from where they did surgery on me."

Severus scowled and said "You are never riding in a car again. I will not take the chance of losing you now that I found you."

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. "I happen to like cars Dad but I never get in one now unless I am the one driving. However I really don't need a car since I can now apparate to wherever I want to go. Gods I'm hungry. I didn't actually eat supper last night because Ron was being an idiot."

Severus frowned. "You need to eat Hermione. Oh and by the way Happy Birthday daughter."

Hermione blushed slightly and said "Thank you Dad. Are we going to the Great Hall or your rooms to eat?"

Severus sighed. "The Great Hall because with the way Mr. Weasley is being right now we don't need him to spread rumors around about you right now. However if he bothers you today let me know. And tonight we can have supper in the Head's dormitory with Draco, Harry, Lucius, and Narcissa."

Hermione sighed and nodded. "If he bothers me he isn't going to like the consequences he gets from doing it. I was too weak last night to deal with him but I feel better this morning than I have in a very long time. Besides I can feel my magic and I have a feeling it isn't going to take much to set me off right now. Mother told me during my dream that I have a lot of power and different powers than I use to have. If I didn't know how to block things out already I would probably be going nuts by now since I am able to hear what people are thinking. I don't think that I am going to like that power that much because I feel like I am invading people's privacy by being able to hear what they are thinking."

Severus' eyes widened slightly but before he could say anything Lucius said "It sounds like you are using Occulemency but in a different capacity that it is normally used in."

Hermione nodded. "I am. I taught myself in fifth year how to block my mind from people reading it. I am just pushing the boundaries now and blocking myself from hearing other people's thoughts. However it's taking up some energy to do it that way so I am going to have to look into finding a different way to block people's thoughts out of my head. I really don't care to hear people thinking about sex or what they are going to do in order to get someone to sleep with them."

Harry groaned. "I feel for you there 'Mione. At least I don't have to hear their thoughts but Dean and Seamus both love talking about sex. It gets quite annoying listening to them."

Hermione chuckled. "That is when you tell them to shut up Harry and if that doesn't work you use your wand and you silence them."

Severus chuckled and shook his head. "Okay now Hermione I want you to sit with Harry at breakfast and if you need me, Lucius, Narcissa, Albus, or Minerva just look up at the Head Table and we will come to you. If you can't keep people's thoughts out of your head then leave and go to your dormitory and call for a house elf to bring you something to eat. We'll meet you at the Head Dormitory after breakfast. Okay?"

Hermione nodded and then threaded her arm through Harry's. "Okay Dad."

Severus smirked and then waited until Harry and Hermione walked into the Great Hall before he entered with Lucius and Narcissa behind him. He smirked when he saw Draco looking at him with a raised eyebrow and he shook his head and then mouthed later to him. When he saw Draco nod he looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw Harry sitting on one side of Hermione with Neville on her other side and he gave a nod of satisfaction before he walked up the steps to the Head Table. He took his seat on the left side of Albus and then looked at him. "Hermione doesn't want to press charges on Weasley but she said that if he did it again she would. She does however not want him anywhere near her."

Albus nodded. "He has detention every day for two months and Gryffindor was docked one hundred points. He was lucky that I didn't expel him from what he did to Hermione. The other Professors and I will also be keeping a close eye on him. Did she say anything about Miss Parkinson?"

Severus shook his head. "No, she hasn't but I figured that after breakfast you, Minerva, Lucius, Cissy, and me could join Draco, Hermione, and Harry in the Head's dormitory and talk."

Albus nodded again. "That sounds alright to me Severus. I have let the other Professor's know that Hermione is your daughter but I haven't told them anything else just yet. I thought that it would be best to ask Hermione first before I said anything. They only know that Ron attacked Hermione because she said she wasn't going to keep it a secret that you were her Father."

Severus nodded and then narrowed his eyes when he looked up and saw Ron walking into the Great Hall. "That boy better not upset Hermione because if he does I won't be held responsible for what I do to him."

Minerva smiled slightly as she said "Severus you would have to beat Hermione or even Harry to it. I think that if he upsets Hermione she will let him have it and not even think about anything she says to him."

Severus sighed and nodded but still watched Ron closely as he made his way to the Gryffindor table.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Harry walked Hermione to the Gryffindor Table and sat her down next to Neville before taking the seat on the other side of her. He then looked at Neville, Dean, and Seamus. "I need you three to help me keep Ron away from 'Mione. He tried to strangle her last night."

Neville, Dean, and Seamus all gasped and Neville hissed "Why did he do that?"

Hermione sighed and said "He doesn't like the fact that I just learned who my birth parents are. My Father is Professor Snape and Ron didn't like that I want to acknowledge the fact that Professor Snape is my Father. He came back after he was sent away and tried to strangle me. At least I was already in the infirmary so help was close at hand once he was pulled off of me. I couldn't get him off of me no matter how hard I tried because I was still weak from where Parkinson crucioed me and from what I did to her. It seems that I have powers I didn't even know about. If you three want you can come back to mine and Draco's dorm after breakfast and I'll fill you guys in but you can't tell anybody else."

Neville's, Seamus', and Dean's faces all hardened and they nodded and Dean said "We won't let him near Hermione. He'll be lucky that by this time tomorrow he is able to walk. I don't care if he doesn't like who Hermione's Father is that doesn't give him the right to harm her."

Seamus nodded and said in his Irish brogue "I agree with Dean. The git has anything that is done to him coming. Are you alright Hermione?"

Hermione smiled slightly and said "I'm feeling better than I have in a long while Seamus. I'll explain all of that to you guys later. I really don't want any of you to do anything to Ronald unless he says or does something first. I don't want any of you getting into trouble."

They sighed but nodded as Neville said "Heads up here comes Ron."

Hermione tensed and then made herself relax as she took a bite of the food on the plate that Harry made up for her. "Just ignore him guys."

Harry, Neville, Seamus, and Dean all nodded and then ignored him when they heard him call their names. They concentrated on eating their breakfast and making sure that Hermione was eating hers. Their heads shot up when they heard Hermione gasp but it was Harry who demanded "Hermione what's wrong?"

Hermione felt the hex hit her but she couldn't say anything as pain made her gasp out. Her eyes filled with tears before she could stop them and she shook her head frantically as she tried to talk but couldn't. Her head shot up and towards the Head Table and her eyes met those of her Father, Lucius, Narcissa, Albus, and Minerva. She saw that they were all looking at her in concern but she couldn't say anything no matter how hard she tried. She let out a sob that couldn't even be heard when she saw them all stand up quickly. She finally looked at Harry when she felt his hands on her pulling her up. She allowed him and Neville to help her stand and then guide her down the row with Dean and Seamus walking on the other side of the table. Her eyes connected and she saw that Draco, Blaise, and even Theo were standing up. She knew that they knew something was up also.

She met her Father, Lucius, Narcissa, Albus, Minerva, Draco, Theo, and Blaise at the doors to the Great Hall and looked over at her Father when she heard him ask "What happened Hermione?"

Hermione shook her head and opened her mouth to talk but once again couldn't. She saw her Dad's eyes narrow and then before she knew it she was in his arms as he carried her to the Head dormitory with everyone else following behind them. She heard him say the password to the dormitory and let out a relieved sigh. She looked up at her Dad after he put her on the couch and watched as he whipped his wand out and ran it over as he did the diagnostic charm. She saw his eyes hardened and then let out a sigh of relief when she saw him flick his wand at her twice. She let out another sigh of relief when she felt her muscles relaxing and she swallowed. "Merlin that hurt and I couldn't talk."

Severus nodded and scowled as he said "Someone cast a muscle tightening hex on you and then silenced you so that you couldn't say anything. I'm afraid that you will feel some lingering pain but I will get you a pain potion for it. Do you know who did it?"

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "No, I don't. I would say it was Ron but he was in our line of sight the whole time and I didn't see him with his wand out at all. And I know for a fact he can't do wandless magic."

Draco nodded. "I didn't see who cast it but I did see the two lights hit Granger which is why Blaise, Theo, and me were all standing up just as we saw everyone heading towards the door of the Great Hall. It looks like we will need to come up with a way to keep Granger safe and not just from Weasley."

Albus sighed and said "We will come up with a plan but for now I think Minerva and Narcissa should help Hermione change and shower if she wants too."

Minerva and Narcissa both nodded and then helped Hermione walk up the steps to her bedroom.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *grins* And there is this update... Hope you all enjoyed it! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So I know this update is a long time coming and for that I am sorry but as everyone knows real life takes precedence over anything else… Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter…. Thanks for all the reviews, adds, favorite authors and alerts… You all rock!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Severus looked around as soon as Hermione was up in her bedroom with Minerva and Narcissa and said "I don't want Hermione going anywhere alone. I don't care what has to be done or what arrangements have to be made she is not to take one step without someone with her. I will not have the daughter I just found out I had be hurt by anyone or anything."

Albus nodded. "If I'm not mistaken every class that Hermione has, Severus has one of the boys in this room in it. They will walk her to class and they will sit by her. I will let the other Professor's know what is going on so that they too can be on the lookout for anything suspicious. Now, Harry, Draco, Blaise, Theo, Neville, Seamus, and Dean what I am about to say you need to listen very closely too. You all know that a wand should not be drawn on a fellow classmate for any reason however I am giving you seven permission to use your wands if you need to protect Hermione from anyone or anything. However I will not tolerate you drawing your wands on people unless it is for that sole reason. Am I understood?"

The seven boys nodded and said at the same time "Yes, Sir."

Albus nodded and then looked at Lucius. "Remus will be unable to teach for the next month as I am sending him on an assignment, Lucius. He will be leaving two days from now since he wanted to teach one last class. Would you like to take over Potions for Severus so that he can teach Defense Against the Dark Arts? If you agree to it I will have a room ready for you and Narcissa which will be right across the hall from this one so that if need be you can be here in short order if something were to happen. Also if you agree to it you can sit in on his classes today to see how he runs all of his classes."

Lucius nodded. "I will take over Potions and sit in his classes today as long as Severus is alright with it. That way not only can I be here to help protect Hermione but I can get to know my Goddaughter."

Severus nodded. "That is fine with me. At least I know that Hermione will be safe in those two classes. She shouldn't even be going to classes today but I don't think I will be able to keep her from them. I'm worried that her magic will get out of control if something happens."

Albus sighed and nodded again. "I'll have the Bloody Baron and Sir Nicholas go to her classes with her. By dinner time I have a feeling everyone will know who Hermione is thanks to the evening edition of the Prophet. I have no doubt that the Ministry knows who she is already because it would be revealed today. When I get back to my office I will contact Kingsley and see what can be done about making sure that nobody harasses Hermione. She is the last of her Mother's line and besides that anyone who knows about the Spycer family knows about their abilities so she will be getting a lot of mail from people she has never even heard of."

Harry, Seamus, Dean, and Neville all groaned at that but it was Harry who said after seeing Severus, Albus, Lucius, Draco, Blaise, and Theo looking at them "'Mione doesn't like attention. If she starts getting mail from people she doesn't know or a lot of people coming up to her she will lock herself away. That is why I let everyone think that I killed Voldemort on my own when in fact I wouldn't have been able to do it without Hermione's help."

At that statement Severus demanded "What do you mean you didn't do it on your own? The prophecy specifically stated that you had to kill him on your own."

Harry nodded and then sighed before he finally explained. "I was the one who pointed my wand at him and said the words to end his miserable life but it wasn't enough when I did it. I'm not even sure if Hermione realized what she was doing when she did it but she put a hand on my shoulder and entered my mind and fed me some of her own power. I repeated the words in my head at her insistence and the next thing I know he was dead. I asked Hermione later on how she did that and she shook her head and said that she didn't know how she did it but she was following directions from someone else. I could tell that it was her magic that basically killed Voldemort because it was different than what I feel when I use my magic."

Albus' eyes widened in shock at that as did everyone else's but it was him who said "Are you telling us, Harry that it was truly Hermione who killed Tom?"

Harry nodded again. "Yes I am, Headmaster. It may have been my wand, my hand, and my voice but I wouldn't have been able to do it without Hermione's power. I'm surprised you all didn't even notice when she walked over to Riddle and waved her hand over him four times in different directions each time. Once she finished doing that she turned to me and nodded and then walked away as everyone else crowded around to make sure that he truly was dead."

Blaise whistled and said "Bloody hell I knew Hermione was powerful but I never knew she was that powerful. If that is the case we really are going to have to keep an eye on her. There are a lot of people out there who will want her just for her power. How are we going to be able to tell who is true in their feelings toward Hermione?"

Severus scowled. "If I have my way about it nobody will be near my daughter in that way. I remember that when Ciara and I finally got together that I ended up with some of her power. I will not have my daughter used by someone."

Lucius put his hand on Severus' shoulder and said "Calm down old friend. I promise you that we will not let someone use Hermione like that. You know as well as I do that a Spycer can sense their soul mate with their magic. I may not know Hermione very well just yet but from what you, Draco, and the others have said she is logical and sensible. I'm pretty sure that she will be able to tell the difference between someone who wants to just be with her for her power and someone who wants to be with her because they actually like her for her and not who she has turned out to be."

Albus nodded. "I agree with Lucius, Severus. You know that Hermione is not one to let someone get close to her just so they can use her. After all while she had no problem helping Harry when he needed it she always made the youngest Mr. Weasley do his own work after she finally realized that is what he was wanting from her."

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know Albus but damn it I never thought I would have children and now I have a grown child and I already care for her. I won't let her be hurt by someone because she's too good for that."

Harry smiled slightly and said "Professor Snape, I think you are going to do Hermione a world of good. As much as I know she loves well loved her adopted parents they were always distant from her. Her adopted Dad didn't care what she did or who she did it with. Don't get me wrong from what Hermione said they were good parents but I also know from reading her diary once when I saw how down she was that they were sometimes harsh with her and when her adopted Father would drink he would hit her. I can already tell that Hermione cares for you a great deal and that is a feat in itself because lately she has been standoffish and for the last year or two she hasn't cared for anyone outright like she does with you. I know Hermione loves me and she loves all of her friends but she hasn't been her usual outgoing self if that makes any sense at all."

Albus' face hardened at that. "Why didn't you tell someone Harry? When I saw Hermione come back this year she looked different and when Minerva or I tried to talk to her about it she just ignored us."

Harry sighed. "Hermione doesn't like talking about her home life. I think it has something to do with her adopted Father but I'm not sure."

Severus was scowling as he hissed "If I ever find out he put his hands on my daughter I will make him wish that he was never born."

Lucius smirked slightly. "You already sound like a Father, Severus. We will make sure that Hermione knows that we are all here for her should she want to talk. We need to figure out what to do about whoever hexed her this morning. We also need to figure out who hexed her."

Albus nodded and looked at Blaise, Theo, and Draco. "Did either of you three happen to see which way the hex came from?"

Theo frowned as he thought about what he saw this morning and then said "It looked like it came from the Gryffindor table but I'm not sure exactly where from at the table."

Blaise nodded. "I agree with Theo but I can't tell you who the curse came from."

Draco also nodded. "Blaise and Theo are both correct but like Granger said it wasn't Weasley. I was keeping my eye on him after he came in to eat breakfast."

Albus nodded. "Okay then I will look into seeing who did it. For now I want you seven boys to make sure that Hermione is surrounded today. She isn't to go anywhere alone. I will also need to talk to Hermione about Miss Parkinson and see what she wants done. I will need to contact the Ministry this morning at some point."

Severus nodded and said silkily "I will talk to her and see what she wants done Albus and let you know. As far as I'm concerned Parkinson can go and join her Father in Azkaban where she belongs. She could have hurt Hermione more than she already did. I'm honestly surprised that Hermione is not having any side effects from the Cruciatus."

Hermione who was just exiting her bedroom as her Father was talking snorted and said "I am having tremors Father but I am trying not to let them affect me. As for what I want done with Parkinson I am going to press charges. Last night wasn't the first time she has turned her wand on me even if it was the first time she has used an unforgivable on me. As much as I hate the fact to be the reason someone is going to lose their education it isn't safe for her to be here at Hogwarts where she could hurt someone at any time."

Severus narrowed his eyes as he looked at his daughter. "What do you mean last night wasn't the first time she's turned her wand on you? Why didn't you tell someone?"

Hermione sighed even as she gave Narcissa and Minerva a smile when they helped her over to the couch to sit down. "I didn't tell anyone because I knew that if I did she would get expelled. I was trying to give her another chance to see that what she was doing was wrong. However I now know that there is no way she is going to see the error of her ways without a short stay in Azkaban. If and I do mean if she would even show that she was remorseful for what she has done to me and to others then I wouldn't press charges but I don't see that happening. Although I would like to see her before she is taken away. I want to see if me putting that hex on her has changed her in any way."

Albus nodded. "I will alert Kingsley to what happened last night and this morning and have him come through. I know that he will bring an auror or two with him but I will make sure that he knows that he isn't to arrest Miss Parkinson just yet. If you are feeling up to it Hermione why don't you go to Potions and then meet me in the infirmary after your class?"

Hermione nodded. "That will be fine, Headmaster."

Albus nodded again and said "Narcissa you are more than welcome to sit in and watch how Severus teaches his seventh year class if you wish. I know that you probably want to keep an eye on Hermione to make sure that she is alright. That way you can also help Severus keep an eye on his class while he also keeps an eye on Hermione to make sure that she is alright throughout the class."

Narcissa smiled and nodded. "I would like that Albus. Severus is that alright with you?"

Severus nodded. "That is fine with me Cissa. We should get going though because it is getting time for my first class which like Albus said is Gryffindor/Slytherin."

Narcissa nodded and then looked at Lucius. "What will you be doing while I am doing this Lucius?"

Lucius chuckled. "I will also be sitting in on Severus' class to see how well behaved everyone is because I will be taking over Potions and Severus will be taking over Defense Against the Dark Arts on Monday because Remus is going on an assignment."

Narcissa grinned. "Good now I have a reason not to leave Hogwarts. I want to get to know Hermione."

Lucius nodded. "I agree but for now we should get down to the Dungeon's. If I'm not mistaken Severus' first class starts in fifteen minutes."

Severus nodded and then looked at Hermione. "Are you sure that you are alright to go to classes?"

Hermione nodded. "I'm fine Dad and the second I don't feel fine I will let you or someone else know I promise."

Severus sighed but nodded and after another quick word with Albus he led the way out of the Head dormitory and down to his classroom in the Dungeon's. All the while he was wondering if whoever cursed his daughter was in the class he was getting ready to teach. He looked over his shoulder and smirked when he saw that Hermione was walking behind him with Draco, Blaise, Theo, Harry, Seamus, Neville, Dean, Lucius, and Narcissa surrounding her as they made the trek to the classroom to make sure nobody could even try to hex her or curse her without getting caught. He knew that this class was going to be interesting especially since Ron Weasley was in the class. He smirked as he thought about who he could pair the boy with to make him miserable. His smirk grew as he thought about exactly who he was going to pair him with.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: *cringes* Oh my God I am so sorry! I know its been a long time since the last update for this story but here is a new chapter for you all!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Severus couldn't keep a smirk off of his face as he turned to face his seventh year Gryffindor and Slytherin Potions class. As he looked over the assembled group his smirk grew. "Today I am going to do something different than I normally do. I will be pairing each of you with someone of my choosing. On the board you will see who you are partnered with along with the potion you will be brewing today and what page number it is on. Get moving."

Hermione shook her head and chuckled silently as she saw the pairings for today's class. She smiled at Neville when he sat down beside her. "I am glad that you decided to keep taking this class, Neville. Has the study group been helping?"

Neville smiled and nodded. "Yes, it has, Hermione. I see that Professor Snape is in a vindictive mood this morning."

Hermione snickered and then bit her lip to keep from laughing when she saw the look on Ron's face at being paired with Draco. "That he is but I do suppose he has reason to be. He's been really good to me since we found out that we are Father and Daughter. I will go and get the ingredients if you will set the cauldron up."

Neville nodded and gave Hermione a smile and then set about setting up their cauldron. Within two minutes he had the cauldron set up and both his and Hermione's potions kit out and their potions book opened to the correct page. He frowned when another minute passed and Hermione didn't come back yet. He turned around just as he heard Hermione yell "Get your filthy hands off of me, Ronald Weasley." He quickly got out of his seat and started back towards the storage cupboard at the same time Draco, Theo, Blaise, Harry, and Severus started walking back to the storage room.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione rolled her eyes as she waited in line to get the ingredients that they would need for today's potion. She just wanted to get the ingredients and get back to her seat and sit down. She let out a sigh of relief when she finally was able to get into the storage room. She was paying attention to the ingredients so she didn't see that Ron was in the storage room with her. She didn't even hear him or see him until he grabbed her shoulders roughly and shook her. She took a deep breath and let it out and then yelled "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF ME, RONALD WEASLEY!"

Ron glared at Hermione and snarled "Don't tell me what to do, 'Mione. You know that you like it when my hands are on you. After all you are my girlfriend."

Hermione snorted and hissed "I wouldn't be your girlfriend if you were the last wizard on Earth, Weasley. You lost any right to even call me a friend when you tried to strangle me last night! How dare you put your hands on me again?!"

Ron shook Hermione again but before he could say anything he was yanked away from Hermione and he lost his balance and fell on the floor. He paled when he saw Severus standing over him looking down at him with a cold look in his eyes. He opened up his mouth to say something but stopped when he saw Severus leaning down towards him.

Severus took in a breath and let it out before he snarled "That will be fifty points from Gryffindor for putting your hands on someone who you have already been told to leave alone. You will be serving detention with Filch, Professor McGonagall, Professor Malfoy, or me every single day until you graduate. Also you will leave this classroom now and receive a zero for today. If I find out that you even so much as look at my daughter I will have your head on a silver platter. Do I make myself clear, Weasley?"

Ron swallowed hard but nodded. "Yes, Sir."

Severus gave a curt nod and then stepped over Ron to Hermione. He looked over his shoulder at Ron and when he noticed the glare on the boy's face he turned back towards him. "I said to get out of my classroom, Weasley. That will be another ten points from Gryffindor. Every minute you stay you will lose another ten points."

Hermione saw the look on Ron's face and gave him a dirty look as he scrambled up off of the floor and out of the storage room. She took in several deep breaths and let them out as she tried to get her emotions under control. She couldn't believe that he had put his hands on her again. "Thank you, Dad."

Severus shook his head and gave Hermione a small smile. "No thanks needed, Hermione. If it hadn't been me coming in here it would have been Longbottom, Potter, Draco, Blaise, or Theo. They are all right outside waiting on you to come out. They all probably would have come in here but I glared at them all and made them stay put so I could come in and check on you and deal with Weasley. Are you alright, Hermione? You are looking very pale."

Hermione sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I'm alright, Dad. I may need a bruise balm later but for now I am just fine. I would love to get back to class and work on this potion with Neville though."

Severus nodded. "Let me know if you need the bruise balm later. After class is over I will give you another pain potion to help with the pain I can see that you are in. I am sure that you and Longbottom will do just fine on the potion. Do you have all the ingredients now or do you still need to get them?"

Hermione shook her head. "I just need to grab one more and then I will have them all. I was so focused on getting the ingredients that I didn't even notice that Weasley was in here with me until he put his hands on my shoulders and shook me like a rag doll."

Severus' lips went into a straight line. "I'll be letting Minerva know so that she can have a nice long chat with the boy. Now come along."

Hermione chuckled and then quickly grabbed the last ingredient that was needed for the potion and the followed her Dad out of the storage room. She rolled her eyes when she saw not only Draco, Harry, Neville, Blaise, and Theo but all Seamus and Dead standing right outside the door. "Boys, get back to your desks and get started on your potion. I promise you all that I am okay."

Harry chuckled and stuck his tongue out at Hermione. "Yes, Mom."

Hermione chuckled again and then allowed Neville to take the ingredients from her hands and followed him back to their desk. Once she sat down she quickly split the ingredients between her and Neville and then got to work. An hour later she sat straight up and let out a sigh of relief after she ladled the potion into two vials. "Neville, will you take these up to Professor Snape for us please?"

Neville smiled and got up. He quickly took the vials from Hermione and walked up to Severus' desk and placed the vials in the stand that was on the desk and then walked back to Hermione. "Are you doing okay, Hermione?"

Hermione looked at Neville and gave him a strained smile. "I'm doing fine, Neville. I just can't move right now as all my muscles seem to be spasming at the same time. I'll get Professor Snape to help me once class lets out."

Neville nodded and then quietly talked with Hermione for the next thirty minutes as they waited for class to be over. Once it was over he grabbed his stuff and waited until most of the others were out of the room before he walked back up to Severus' desk. "Professor Snape, Hermione needs some help. She is having some bad muscle spasms."

Severus nodded and stood up. He looked at his daughter as he made his way to her. Just as he was five feet away he saw her eyes roll into the back of her head and he quickened his pace and got to her as she started falling out of her seat. "Hermione!"

* * *

><p>AN 2: *grins* So here is the next chapter finally... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
